borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(PS3) Looking for good tsunami
Hey, Im looking for a high level tsunami. I dont really care about the stats but I want a high ROF, around 12.5 . The pearls I have to dupe for it are: Pearl Aries, Noble Aries,Undertaker, Hunters Jackal, Anarchy Stalker, Double stalker, Lightning nemisis, genocide avenger, Fearsome bessie, Glorious serpens,and all 3 of the shields. BTW they are all level 60-61. I also have some good legendaries and a few modded weapons. Mssg me if your interested .. PSN: donato96 ( let me know who you are!) thanks Sgt.Pwn4g3 19:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC)Sgt.Pwn4g3 hey man, I have a nice 299 dmg 4.3 zoom 12.5 RoF tsunami. So can I choose only one of them, or can I have a bunch from the list? And I don't like modded weapons BTW. Itzabigredlight 21:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I will dupe mine for you if I see you on. Extertionist That sounds good light, I'll dupe as many as you want for that gun, add me : donato96. @Extertionist do i have you on PSN? Sgt.Pwn4g3 23:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Sgt.Pwn4g3 I think I do.'' Extertionist'' what is your online name ? EDIT: This was Sgt.Pwn4g3 23:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Sgt.Pwn4g3 It was modded. What a shame, what a shame. Still want it? I'll give it without dupe if you do lol.Itzabigredlight 23:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) @sgt.pwn i have a lot of unmodded and modded pearls...and one amazing modded legendary sniple rifle that will rape cramerax i can dupe you if you can dupe me the omega and rose shield...what are the stats?.....my PSN MINI_JACKIE_CHAN..i probably won't accept it till friday night MINI JACKIE CHAN 00:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN @jackiechan theeir not amazing but here are the stats: Lvl 61 Alacritous Rose : Capacity 1614, RR 442. Lvl61 Harmonius Omega: Capacity 1875, RR 442. @light sure, ill dupe em, add me. Sgt.Pwn4g3 03:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sgt.Pwn4g3 those are the best rose and omega shield i think lol MINI JACKIE CHAN 20:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN Lol, I have no idea cuz these are the only ones ive had. So when you want em just mssg me ill dupe em Sgt.Pwn4g3 20:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sgt.Pwn4g3 Alright then I'll add you. I'll also give you a modded serpens that I don't want. I guess I'll have an aries that's over 900 dmg, any jackal, the bessie if it's 1500+, and stalker, and the 3 shields if that's alright with you. I'll invite you, and I'll drop my tsunami and serpens. Then, you save and afterwards drop the stuff that's up for dupe. This way, I can just give the stuff I don't want, while you can dupe the stuff that you want to keep. Thanks for considering! Itzabigredlight 21:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ok, sounds good, i have what you want, but the bessie does only 1323 damage. See you online Sgt.Pwn4g3 23:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sgt.Pwn4g3 Ok then I won't be needin the bessie. Thanks, Itzabigredlight 01:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC)